


Promise

by ywhiterain



Series: Promise verse [1]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: AU, M/M, seishioru and hokuto talking is never good for subaru's health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make sure he'll stay asleep," Hokuto said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

"He's asleep," Seishirou told Hokuto. He took off his glasses and set them on the end table.

"Make sure he'll stay asleep," Hokuto said.

Seishirou set his hand on top of Subaru's head, which was lying on his lap. A moment later, his body fell completely limp. Seishirou kept his hand on his head and gently toyed with his soft hair.

"When you kill me," Hokuto said. Seishirou had been looking down at Subaru, but, at her words, he lifted his head up and looked across the room, where she was sitting. "Don't ever let my brother know that you did it."

"Of course not," Seishirou said as he moved his hand down Subaru's face and settled it on his neck, "I promised to protect him from the things that would hurt him."


End file.
